


Daz The Destroyer Conquers Prom

by Fair_Feather_Friend



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cinderella Elements, Dancing and Singing, Demon Summoning, Demons, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Horses, Makeover, Prom, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fair_Feather_Friend/pseuds/Fair_Feather_Friend
Summary: When Melchior Gordon is faced with the prospect of either attending prom alone, or not going at all, he summons a demon to escort him.Daz the Destroyer is not the date Melchior expected.
Relationships: Demon/Summoner, Original Demon Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), demon/human - Relationship
Comments: 41
Kudos: 48
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	1. Daz the Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).



Melchior spoke the last few words of the incantation and for a moment nothing at all seemed to happen. He sighed, feeling foolish for attempting something this ridiculous and was about to grab the mop to clean up the mess when the meticulously placed lines of the summoning circle began to glow.

The circle filled with smoke, no not smoke, mist, with crisp, clean scent of ozone, a spark of lightning crackling within the confines, and then another, the air buzzing with electricity as a figure began to coalesce in the centre of the ritual.

Stunned grey eyes met Melchior's, that gaze electric, buzzing through him in a way he hadn't expected. They stared at each other, speechless, for what almost seemed like an eternity. 

It was the demon that looked away first, its form solidifying, claws sprouting from fingertips, suddenly snarling mouth revealing razor sharp fangs

"Who dares summon Daz the Destroyer!" The posture of barely contained fury trapped within the glowing summoning circle.

"Wow, it worked! I can't believe... oh... wow... you're beautiful..." Melchior babbled.

The demon was huge now, towering within its temporary prison. All sea and storm, crackling lightning, and that clean scent of ozone. His skin was a pale blue, almost all of which was on display thanks to his only clothing being a white loincloth upon his hips. That body… oh that body, sleek, graceful, beautiful. 

Unbound ombre-blue hair fell in waves, the tips of pointed ears poking out. The storm in his eyes, gaze crackling with lightning. And the most majestic set of horns Melchior had ever beheld. True it was the only set of horns Melchior had seen on a person. They shimmered opalescent, matching the same sheen of the demon’s claws. 

"Who dares summon Daz the Destroyer!" the demon repeated.

"I'm Melchior," the human began to offer his hand in greeting and then thought better of it as the circle crackled a warning. 

"State your demands, puny wizard," the demon growled.

"Do you want a coffee or something? Can you step out of the circle or do I need to do something? I'm sorry, this is my first time."

"If you command it, it will be so."

"No. I'm not trying to command you." Melchior grabbed his phone and swiped the pages. "Oh I see the release word." He spoke the word in the demon tongue and the circle fizzled. "Can you step out now?"

Daz the Destroyer did indeed do so, looming terrifyingly in the suddenly cramped confines of the living room. “Foolish wizard…”

Melchior retreated to the kitchen doorway, interrupting. "So coffee, or tea? Or there's a few types of soda if you'd rather. Or hot chocolate?"

"Measly mortal, you believe this a suitable sacrifice for Daz the Destroyer?" 

"Oh, no it's not a sacrifice. It's just, are you thirsty? It's rude of me to invite you over and then not offer a drink, and some biscuits. Come, sit down on the couch, and I'll bring a selection and then you can work out what you like best, okay?"

"The blood of my enemies." The demon did as it was told though, massive form settling down right in the middle of the couch. 

"Uh, fresh out of blood. There's some red bull?"

"The blood of a red bull shall have to suffice."

"It's not blood. It's uh, sugar water fizz caffeine I think? Uh the ingredients are on the side of the can. Here." Melchior offered over a can of the energy drink.

The demon intensely studied the Red Bull. "This is a strange incantation. So many words of power upon this Red Bull. This potion shall revitalise both body and mind."

"It used to say it'd give you wings, but that was a lie."

"Do you wish for Daz the Destroyer to crush these fabricators of phony potions?"

"Oh no, that's quite all right. I didn't want wings. Do you want some biscuits - cookies if you're American - only you're not, you're from somewhere else, I don't know what word your people use. I've just got penguins - no they're not made of penguins, it's just the name, I don't know why. They're really nice though, and chocolatey. I didn't really plan ahead, sorry. I wasn't even sure this will work."

"Daz the Destroyer will crush a penguin."

Melchior put the packet of bright red biscuits on the side-table next to Daz. 

Daz grabbed one, and then raised the biscuit, still in its wrapper to his mouth. 

"No! Don't, you have to peel... I mean unwrap it first." Melchior quickly interceded. He reached for the penguin but Daz snarled and so he ended up removing another from the packet. He then showed how to tear away the red wrapper to expose the chocolatey goodness inside. "Don’t eat the red bits. They're best with tea, not so good with red bull, - the biscuit I mean not the red bits the wrapper isn’t edible at all. Or maybe the biscuits are good with red bull, I've not tried before. I guess the sugar and caffeine would be good."

Daz the Destroyer savagely bit into the penguin, crushing it loudly, and then stabbed the can with one of his claws, liquid spurting out. 

"OH I'm sorry!" Melchior dashed back to the kitchen for a glass, and a towel to mop up the sticky mess, only the demon was so very nearly naked and those powerful thighs were now sticky and he didn't want to think about that at all, and so he just thrust both glass and towel at the demon, much to Daz's amusement. "I'm sorry," Melchior continued. I should have shown you how to open the can too. I didn't think, and didn't want... well since I'm a stranger I thought it's important to have an unopened can... and..."

"Daz the Destroyer conquered the Red Bull and now feasts upon its liquid essence." He let the liquid spurt into the glass. "This nourishment is adequate. Now answer, why did you summon Daz the Destroyer?"

"It’s prom!” Melchior blurted out. “I thought I was going with Scott, since... I thought he'd say yes, only he didn't and he said no, and..."

"You have summoned Daz the Destroyer to destroy this Scott?"

Melchior's eyes widened with horror. "No. Don't. He's my friend. I just thought, he'd... it's silly, he's been so nice to me and I thought he'd want to go to the prom, but he said no, he's going with Madison instead."

"You have summoned Daz the Destroyer to destroy this Madison?"

"Oh no, she's put so much effort into organising the prom. And he's gay, Scott I mean, not Madison, she’s a girl. It's not a date-date, it’s a friend-date. I think they're just going together because they're on the prom committee together, and they'll look perfect together in all their photos and..."

"You have summoned Daz the Destroyer to destroy this prom of yours?"

"Uh... that'd be... uh... no? People have worked on it really hard and I don't want to ruin everyone's fun. No destroying."

"You do understand that Daz the Destroyer does one thing. It is in the name. Daz the Destroyer."

"You shouldn't let your name define you. Do you get bored of destroying things? Would you, um like to destroy some preconceptions instead?"

Daz gave him a dubious look. "What sort of preconceptions?"

"No one expects me to bring a date to the prom. I don't think people even expect me to show up since I’m not really into crowds or parties or fun. So I need a date for prom. Well not need need, but it would be nice to have one, if I'm to go, which I'm still not sure about. I was wondering if, um maybe, would you like to attend the prom with me?"

There was a long silence as Daz appeared to contemplate the question. "Daz the Destroyer may destroy expectations."

"Is that a yes? A no? It's okay if it's a no. I'm sorry, I should have done this all fancy, like a real promposal." 

"Ask." Daz said.

Melchior disappeared into his bedroom, returning with a prickly boutonniere. He knelt before the couch, offering the flowers. "Daz the Destroyer, will you do the honour of attending the prom with me?"

"This dead plant matter is your sacrifice?"

"It's a boutonniere. You're supposed to put it in your buttonhole, but you're not wearing a shirt." A fact Melchior was all too aware of now he was on his knees and oh so close to the demon. "It's tradition. That's uh white heather, because it's meant to be lucky, and thistle, and the ribbon's my family tartan, which is Gordon."

Daz inspected the offering carefully. He didn’t touch it. "What is a prom?"

"It's a party that's held to celebrate the end of school, I guess? There's music, dancing, snacks and drinks, and everyone gets dressed up in fancy clothes. It's an American thing they imported. You're supposed to bring a date to dance with and to have fun with. It's the last time I'll see most of my classmates, since everyone will be off to university and things. Starting our new lives as adults."

"And you wish to bring Daz the Destroyer to such a momentous occasion?"

"No wishes." Melchior quickly said. "I'd like to go with you, if you want to that is. But not as a wish or a command or anything like that. You can say no, and that’s ok too."

"In exchange for your offering of the penguin, the red bull, and this boot-in-ear, Daz the Destroyer will accompany you to this prom. He will join Melchior the Magical in the consumption of drinks and snacks, as well as the music and dancing. He makes no promises on the level of destruction there will be."

"Really? Wow. Thank you." 

Daz the Destroyer took the boutonniere from Melchior, and cradled it carefully in both his hands, as if it were the most precious thing he had ever held.


	2. Cinderella

"We're going to have to get you something to wear. The dress code's, well you need to cover up a bit more than you are currently. No nipples."

"Daz the Destroyer shall destroy all nipples." The demon's vanished, just like that, and Melchior was almost afraid to check to see if his own were in existence or not. 

"Do demons even need nipples? I mean men don't." 

"Daz the Destroyer has heard there's a lot of very pleasurable things that can be done with men's nipples." His tongue flicked out suggestively. "Of course, being an agent for destruction, Daz the Destroyer knows only their potential for pain." Teeth flashed sharply, lightning crackling at his claws.

Melchior blushed. "Oh. Not really, but I mean. I mean... uh we cover up the nipples, we don't make them vanish. They're there, just covered in clothes. You can get yours back from wherever you put them..."

Daz was grinning as they reappeared. "Does Melchior the wizard have any other demands for Daz the Destroyer's appearance?"

"No. To clarify nothing's a demand, okay? I want you to be comfortable. There is a dress code but otherwise it's... you're perfect, appear how you want to. No weapons though either. I didn't expect you to be so naked. I don't think I've anything that will fit."

Daz looked at him, expectantly. "Conjure an outfit for Daz the Destroyer then."

"I can't."

"What sort of magician cannot perform a simple conjuration or transformation?" While the words were judgemental, the demon's expression was not.

"I'm not really a magician, the only magic I ever did was summoning you, and that was just like following a set of instructions on the app. I didn't even think it would work." Melchior still wasn't sure why he'd done what he'd done. "So, wait, can you perform a simple conjuration or transformation?"

"Daz the Destroyer is an agent of destruction, not creation."

"But transformation, that's sort of like destroying isn't it? You destroy what a thing once was."

Daz hmphed with an exasperation that was not reflected in his eyes, or that hint of a smile on his lips. "Bring Daz the Destroyer some fabric, and some images of the garments desired."

Melchior pulled out his phone and searched prom outfits, handing it over to Daz. The demon just stared at Melchior refusing to touch the device so Melchior placed it on the table. 

"These suits are drab and colourless. Melchior the Magnificent wishes to bring a penguin to the prom?"

Melchior laughed. "That'd be fun, but it's not a costume party. I mean if you want to wear one then as long as it doesn't go against the dress code that'd be ok. But I guess I don't like standing out."

"What do you like?" Daz asked. "In regards to clothes."

"I don't really care about fashion or being stylish or any of that. Just, for it to cover my body and to be comfortable, that'd be nice. And for people not to notice or laugh at me. But I already have a suit. It's you that needs an outfit."

"Put on the attire and show Daz the Destroyer this suit." 

Melchior disappeared off into his bedroom to do just that. He returned wearing a second-hand drab grey suit, that fitted badly. 

"This is not appropriate attire for a mighty magician, nor does it resemble those pictures your device displayed." 

"It was what I could afford." Melchior stood awkwardly, feeling very self-conscious.

"What colour is your preference?"

"Uh... blue?"

"Which blue?"

Melchior blinked. "I don't know. I like all blues."

"Sa lacka doola men thick a boola bib idi bob idi boo." Daz growled the arcane words, pointing at Melchior, lightning zapping from his claws, crackling all over Melchior, and his suit, like the worst case of static electricity ever. The fabric melted.... transformed... suddenly fitting perfectly. It was blue and beautiful and felt... nice, natural, not scratchy polyester.

"Oh wow. What did you do?"

"Daz the Destroyer destroyed the suit."

"Oh. I look... this is perfect. It fits. It feels so nice." He petted the fabric which was just so soft and comfortable, and then spun and, "oh wow, it's stunning."

And then he went and checked his reflection in the mirror, shoulders slumping, he crumpled down onto one of the chairs as his mood plummeted. 

"The suit does not meet your approval?" Daz asked. 

"No. It's... it doesn't matter what I wear, I'm still going to be ugly."

"Stop." Daz commanded. 

Melchior blinked.

"You are within the average aesthetic parameters of a young human male. There is absolutely nothing displeasing about your appearance."

"But..."

"Daz the Destroyer will not let you speak ill of Melchior the Magical like that. There is to be no destroying yourself." He looked Melchior over thoughtfully. 

"Do those blemishes that afflict your face hurt?" Daz asked of the acne that plagued the teen. 

Melchior nodded. 

"Daz the Destroyer shall destroy them then." He reached out, without flinching, without showing any signs of disgust, and touched Melchior's face, surprisingly gentle despite the claws. Warm sunlight washed through that touch, and then there was no itching, no irritation, no pain, just relief.

Melchior's hands went to his own face and the skin felt smooth, unblemished... "oh wow... oh wow... thank you... oh wow." He was up on his feet again and checking out the mirror and trying not to be overwhelmed. 

"Better?" Daz asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Melchior stared at his reflection and the more he stared the more his doubts crept in. "My nose is still too big, and my hair a mess, and glasses...and… no I'm not asking you to change me. Just… average is generous."

"Melchior." Daz spoke, cutting through the torrent of self-criticism. "His hair, sunlight dappling autumn leaves upon the forest floor. His eyes, the palest promise of early morning rain. He is the bubbling brook cascading over stones brimming with life and possibilities."

Melchior blushed, speechless, tried to laugh it off but the laugh wouldn't come. He stole a look at the demon, searching for the jest there, the teasing, but was met just with earnestness, and somehow that was even harder to take. 

And this was desire the tidal wave crashing over him, the sudden, breathless want, and it wasn't just the astounding beauty, nor that exquisite body, but the surprising glimpses of sweetness to the one who named himself destruction. 

"Daz the delightful. Of sky and sea and storm." It didn't seem adequate at all.

The demon smiled, flashing fangs. 

"We need to get you dressed too. Only, you're a bit, uh big." Actually Daz looked perhaps not as large as he'd been when he first appeared, still taller than Melchior's 5'6", but those horns and that aura and his sheer presence seemed to account for a lot of the size. "I don't think I have anything that will fit you. Especially not formal. And you're not really dressed for shopping either, isn't that silly having to be dressed to buy dresses... er shirts, I mean and trousers, unless you don't want..." 

"Bring Daz the Destroyer fabric. Those hangings will suffice." Daz gestured at the window.

"Uh, those are the curtains, I need uh, if you really want them then sure ok but they stop the neighbours from seeing in and, I have sheets and stuff but they're not really suitable for making anything out of apart from togas so uh if you want and..."

"Bring the sheets."

Melchior did just that, returning with an armful of clean bedding. 

Daz poked at the fabric. "What rules must this outfit adhere to?"

"Uh, just like mine really. Or those images I showed." Melchior scrambled for the prom invitation, with the dress-code and handed it to Daz, who studied it intently. 

Once he seemed satisfied, Daz picked up the pile of sheets and repeated his incantation. "Salaga doola menchicka boola bibbiddy bobbiddy boo." There was something vaguely familiar about the sound of that incantation which Melchior couldn't quite put his finger on.

Lightning crackled all around Daz, through the fabric as he shaped and twisted it, spinning it around his figure. The end result was a stunning azure achkan - a knee length formal jacket - covered in intricate silver embroidery that did not resemble the original material in any way or form, nor any of the images that he'd shown.

"Wow. Oh wow." Melchior gaped. He hadn't thought it possible for the demon to look even more handsome, especially not with the putting on of clothes instead of the taking off of them, was it not meant to be the other way around? 

"Does this meet Melchior the Marvellous' approval?"

Melchior nodded, speechless. Daz affixed the boutineer in roughly the correct location. 

"Your face jewelry is beautiful and highlights your lovely eyes. Your nose appears to perform its function efficiently and is perfectly in proportion. You were concerned about your hair, as beautiful as it is. That is an easy thing to fix," Daz says. "Fetch your grooming implements."

It was strangely intimate to sit and let the demon comb his hair. There was no cutting, as far as he could tell, or even any use of styling product. There was either magic in everything the demon did, or none used at all. Miracles had been worked.

"Thank you."

"If you command it further changes can be made."

Melchior considered and then shook his head. "I won't command you. I suppose if I change everything I won't be me anymore. I'm not usually so vain." Melchior's eyes snapped open and he caught sight of the clock. "Oh no! We're going to be late." Before Melchior could even suggest calling a taxi he couldn't afford Daz spoke up.

"Bring a pumpkin!" 

"It's the wrong time of year for pumpkins. I have some apples."

"Bring the apples then."

Melchior returned with a bag of apples which Daz took one of. 

"Are you going to turn this into a carriage? Like Cinderella? We should, uh outside?"

Daz smirked and followed Melchior out the door, crunching on his apple, leaving Melchior carrying the rest of the bag. 

The sky was overcast, air heavy with anticipation. Daz whistled, a sharp, piercing sound that ground right through Melchior, setting his teeth on edge. The air rumbled in response.

Melchior held his breath, counting to three, and then the entire sky lit up. The clouds swirled, taking shape. Raindrops... hoofbeats drummed down. Lightning flashed again, ripping the fabric of the world apart, and through the tear a horse leapt. 

Melchior just stared.

The horse was absolutely stunning. Huge and majestic, with scintillating white skin, and a river of sea-foam hair. 

"You're beautiful." Melchior breathed as she started to approach him. There was an eerie intelligence to her gaze. 

"Melchior the Magical, this is Skystorm the Strong, daughter of the North Wind."

"It's an honour. Do you want an apple?" No sooner than he spoke those words than she was nosing the bag in Melchior's hands, helping herself to the contents.

"She is your friend?"

This caused Daz to smile. "Yes. You do well to pay her the proper respect. Now ask her what you wish of her."

"Not a wish," Melchior clarifies. "Skystorm the Strong, in exchange for the remainder of this bag of apples, would you be willing to transport I, Melchior Gordon, and Daz the Destroyer to the prom?"

The horse whickered in response and then crunched through another apple.

"Uh was that a yes, a no? I don't speak... um whatever language you speak."

"If it was a no, she would bite you," Daz smiles. "Or she would no longer be here. No saddles, no reins, and no attempt to bind her."

"Of course. How do we?"

Daz swung himself up onto Skystorm's back, and then offered a hand down to Melchior, pulling him up in front. Strong arms held him in place and it was not as uncomfortable as he'd thought it would be. "Hold your destination within your mind."

As Melchior did so, Skystorm charged off down the street. 

No one seemed to notice the two of them, in their prom outfits, nor the large, glowing white horse charging through the streets, soaring over cars, flying over rooftops.


	3. Prom

They arrived late, and as soon as Daz helped him off the back of Skystorm, Melchior began to tremble. 

"Arriving at their destination, the brave heroes prepared for battle," Daz narrated. 

"Not battle."

"Destruction?" Daz quirked an eyebrow.

Melchior shook his head. 

"Say the word and Daz the Destroyer will destroy time itself, making the bells ring midnight and giving a reason to leave. But, Melchior the Marvellous promised dancing, and snacks and music and other such untold wonders. Daz shall not be the disappointed."

Daz offered his hand to Melchior who took it, steeling himself to enter the ballroom, and the two of them boldly strode forward.

It was no grand Cinderella entrance. No one noticed at all, gathered around the other side of the room as they were, dispersing from... "oh we missed the coronation."

"Or perhaps we chose to skip it."

Melchior laughed. "Did we?"

"What is this coronation?"

"Everyone votes and the two most popular people are king and queen. Then they're crowned and... I don't know."

"Daz the Destroyer was not promised a boring democratic ceremony. We arrived at exactly the right time. Now where are these snacks." Daz the Destroyer went off hunting, just as another figure approached.

"Hey Melvin, I'm so glad you chose to come." Scott then really took in Melchior's appearance. "Wow you look amazing. I love that suit." He brushed his fingers on the sleeve. "Silk?"

"Um... uh..." 

Scott smiled, warm and friendly. "Do you want to dance?"

And this is what Melchior had wanted, hoped for, dreamed of. "With you?" He blurted out. "Why? I thought... I asked and you said... you said no." He could still feel the hurt of the rejection.

"I didn't think prom was your thing."

"It's not, but..." he searched for all the right words and couldn't find them. "It was important to you. Congrats on the crown. Prom King."

"Yeah, I can barely believe everyone voted for me. But Madison helped a lot, and..."

"That is not how monarchies work," Daz interupted, handing Melchior a glass of something purple. "Prominent President. The Prom Minister. You do not vote for a King." 

"Hello," Scott beamed. "You're quite right, but it's the system we have. I'm Scott." Melchior was ignored as Scott focused all his attention on Daz, gaze roaming up and down. Melchior wasn't quite sure what Scott was seeing since he didn't react to there being a horned blue demon in front of him. "Would you like to dance?"

Melchior's heart sank as Daz said. "Yes." He took a sad sip of his drink - blackcurrant.

Scott offered his hand. Typical. Now the two of them would...

"Not with you. Daz the Destroyer will only destroy the dance floor with Melchior the Momentous." Daz boomed. 

"You're Melvin's date? Wow. Really? Where'd you find him? How much are you you paying him? He's gorgeous."

Daz growled and ignored Scott. It was undoubtedly the first time anyone had ever ignored Scott in favour of Melchior. 

"Melchior the Marvellous, will you do Daz the Destroyer the honour of dancing with him?" 

"I don't dance!"

"Daz the Destroyer does not care. He was promised dancing and so dancing there shall be. Unless you are too scared to dance with Daz the Destroyer. If he does not dance no one dances." He held a hand out to Melchior, inviting. "Do you wish to destroy prom?"

"People will laugh..."

"Daz the Destroyer will laugh as he destroys them."

Melchior allowed Daz to take his hand and lead him to the dance-floor. 

The dancing was amazing, fun, and if there was laughter Melchior didn't hear it. Daz was an amazing dancer, at least as far as Melchior could tell. He was eager and enthusiastic and very energetic and people learned to keep a good distance away from him least they take a stray elbow to the face. 

Not that he actually hit anyone. 

Melchior was less so. It took him time to thaw, to learn to relax. But it didn't matter. 

The music, it was noise, not the sort of thing he'd normally listen to, but there was a beat, and a rhythm to it and Daz's enthusiasm and confidence was contagious.

He'd never felt so free. It felt like he was flying, well literally when Daz picked him up and threw him in the air, and he landed in strong arms with a "hey!" only to be swung around as if he weighed nothing. 

"Having fun yet?"

Melchior was breathless, clinging to Daz, heart racing as a slow song played. Daz wasn't so much a fan of the slow numbers it seemed, his feet forever itching to move faster. "This is not dancing. This is shuffling and swaying."

"I think it's mostly an excuse to press close to someone you like and hold them. And dream of the romantic lyrics coming true."

"Daz the Destroyer knows only battle cries, not love songs."

"Really?" Melchior asked, arching a brow. 

Daz returned that look completely straight-faced.

When they paused to get drinks, there were many offers to dance with Daz, but he shrugged them all off. The offers to Melchior he just didn't notice.


	4. Daz the Conquerer

"King Scott of the Prom!" Daz declared loudly. "Daz the Destroyer challenges you! It is not the nature of a monarchy to be elected! Only the strongest may hold the crown, and Daz the Destroyer intends to overthrow you. Choose your weapon."

Scott was startled at first. "Fighting isn't allowed." He looked for the supervisors but they seemed to be paying no attention, despite all the students doing so. 

"The customs are dance here, are they not."

Scott relaxed, recovering his smile. "OH! Yes. But I've already seen you dance. That would hardly be a fair battle, I'd wipe the floor with you."

Daz flashed his fangs in what was more a challenge than a smile. "Daz the Destroyer is not a mop. That would be a very bizarre challenge."

"It's a figure of speech," Melchior chimed in. 

"Singing." Scott declared. "Musicals. Disney Musicals, not anything Bollywood."

"Very specific." Daz said. 

Scott smiled. "A King should always choose his best weapon." He'd won the school talent show year after year. His youtube videos did well. "I'll go first." Scott flipped through his phone, searching for the right track and then set it to play through the sound system. 

The first few bars played and Melchior was surprised to hear Circle of Life. Scott looked puzzled for a moment and then went with it. 

"From the day we arrive on the planet  
And, blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to be seen  
Than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done,"

Scott was good at singing. Like winner of Got Talent good. Like should be in a fancy stage school good. There was a reason he was cast as lead in all the school plays and musicals and no one else could compete. 

Scott stood there, oh so handsome, holding the entire room entranced with his voice as they all stood and just watched. The soaring lyrics of the circle of life, building to a crescendo. 

"The circle, the circle of life," Scott finished. The applause was huge, even Daz clapped, and Melchior was reminded, yet again of why he had this stupid crush on Scott.

"He's amazing. Do you really think you can beat him?"

Melchior asked quietly.

"Will you sing with me?"

"I can't," Mel blushed. 

"Just speak then? It'll be fun. It's not about winning or losing. It's about destroying him."

Melchior nodded.

Daz strode over to Scott. "Well played."

"Thanks Darren."

"It is Daz the Destroyer, Scout."

Scott laughed. "You're so method."

Daz lowered his voice to ask Scott to set his box to play another tune. 

The first bubbly beats of 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' song played out. Melchior laughed.

As good as Scott had been, Daz was dazzling. He danced the entire song, forever on the move, utterly joyful, paying attention to each and every one of the crowd as he moved. He improvised his own lines in most of the places Zazu would have spoken. It was magnetic.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king so enemies beware,  
I'll rule them with an iron fist, and not a single care,  
I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before,  
I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my Roarrrr!"

"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing," Melchior spoke the first line, thinking anything but. The smile Daz flashed at him, made it worth the attention.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king. No one saying, "do this," no one saying, "be there," no one saying, "stop that," no one saying, "see here"

"Now see here!" Both Melchior and Scott called that line out. 

"Free to dance around all day, free to rule it all my way."

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart," Scott sang.

"Kings don't need advice from little humans for a start," Daz waggled his finger, and kept going, singing over what would have been Zazu's lines. "If this is where the monarchy is headed count me in, into singing, into dancing, I wouldn't miss a thing." 

"This guy is getting wildly out of wing," Scott quipped.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king. Everybody look left," he gestured. Melchior had never seen a spontaneous dance number, like happened in musicals but most of everyone followed the instructions unable to keep their feet still. "Everybody look right, Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight.  
Let every person go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the crowd and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Daz's finest fling  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king."

Scott staried at Daz afterwards, utterly smitten. "Wow. Oh wow." It really was no contest. Scott had been good. Daz had been incredible.

Daz beamed, brightly, and they stood, staring at each other for a moment. Melchior's stomach plummeted and tied itself into knots and he knew how this ended, how could it go any other way? They were both perfectly matched. Daz reached out for Scott's face, and the moment seemed so intimate and... he saw Scott's lashes fluttering closed and lips tilting up and... Melchior forced himself to look away.

"Hey!" Scott called out in protest. Melchior glanced up in time to see Daz running for him, crown in hand.

"Daz the Destroyer has conquered the prom!" he declared. "And now we drink in celebration!" There was an arm thrown around Melchior's shoulder, and wordlessly Melchior offered over the cup of iced water. 

"You're good. How do you even know the Lion King?"

Daz smiled enigmatically in response and propped the crown on his own head, over one of his horns. "So what sort of proclamations should the Usurper King of Prom make, do you think?" 

Melchior tried to think but he was starting to feel overwhelmed and people began approaching and suddenly the music was too loud.

"Or Daz the Destroyer could disappear."

Don't leave me. Melchior tried to mouth.

And then he was being gently guided outside, and he sat, with Daz next to him, not quite touching. 

"You okay?"

"I'm done with prom." Melchior admitted. 

"What adventure shall we go on next? Which other Kingdoms shall we conquer?"

Daz offered back the water. Melchior took the plastic cup in shaking hands and sipped, trying to steady himself. "How long do you have left?"

"Midnight."

"Of course. I think I just want to go home."


	5. After

"I... thank you. This has been amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better date. You're incredible."

"You are most welcome," Daz smiled. "It has been a thoroughly enjoyable evening despite the lack of destruction. How would you like to return home?"

"Walk maybe… I need to clear my head." 

"Then Daz the Destroyer shall escort you."

They walked back in relative quiet and the whole journey seemed to blur into timelessness.

"Sorry for being so boring."

"Do not say such a thing," Daz replied. "Do you think that not every step taken is a pleasure? There are new and unique sights wherever Daz walks. Such marvels, but none greater than Melchior the Marvellous."

"You don't have to keep doing that, being nice to me. Unless, is it in the contract?"

"Did you not read the contract?"

"I did, several times, but it was so thick and dense it didn't all make sense." 

"It was a very basic contract with a lot of safeguards built into it to protect both parties. There is no compulsion built into it and either party may cancel the agreement at any time. So no, the contract did not make Daz the Destroyer do or say anything he didn't mean."

"Oh."

"And you were also very clear that nothing you said was to be considered a command. Everything I did was because I wanted to. It was fun." 

Melchior smiled. "It was a lot more fun than I thought it'd be."

"Good. You are attracted to Scott?"

"Yes."

"You wished to court him?"

"He's not interested in being anything but friends." Melchior tried to keep the hurt from his voice. "And don't say I'm better off without him. He's my best friend."

"You are a better friend than he. But you are both so young. If you wanted it Daz could arrange for him to reconsider you as a viable romantic partner."

"No!"

"Not through any sort of magical manipulation or threats. Just by speaking with him. Although Melchior the Magical should be no one's second choice."

"If you'd offered me that yesterday I might have said yes. I've such a crush on him."

"Would you like Daz the Destroyer to crush Scott?"

"No," Melchior smiled. "How old are you that you say I am so young?"

"Time passes differently between our realms. I am also on the cusp of my coming of age ceremony."

"So you're like a hundred?"

Daz laughed. "It is eighteen years for you? Much the same as that."

"Seventeen now, I'm eighteen in a month. Old enough to drive, if I could afford lessons and a car. Old enough to live on my own, to get a job, to go to uni, to join the army, and vote in some elections. Above the age of consent." 

"It is not just one age for adulthood to open?"

"No. And how old's Daz the Destroyer?"

Daz's eyes widened in surprise, and he gazed at Melchior. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"For one who names himself Destroyer you've done very little actual destruction. And you just said that the contract isn't what keeps your destructive urges in check. You were, however, able to beat Scott at what he excels at. Not only that but you created your own lyrics on the spot all while dancing and engaging your audience. I wouldn't have thought that anyone who wasn't a professional would be able to do that."

Daz smiled. "You are very clever."

"How much of this was a lie? It was all a role for you?"

And they were home, in Melchior's garden, where they had started. 

"Do you wish it? Do you command me to speak the truth?" The demon who was not Daz the Destroyer asked.

Melchior blinked back his tears. He should have known this night had been too good to be true. "No. Never. How much was you just being the person you thought I wanted?"

The demon laughed, gently. "None of it. You did not wish to wear a nice suit, but Daz the Destroyer made you dress up although you've no interest in such things. You were uncertain of attending Prom, but Daz the Destroyer made you. You don't dance, you were forced into doing that too. You were extremely embarrassed when I challenged Scott, but you still sang me lines for the song. How much was you just being the person you thought I wanted you to be?"

"None of it," Melchior replied. "I was really out of my comfort zone but it was fun. And when it became too much you left with me."

"Anyone who would not do such a thing is not worthy of your time," The demon said, sincerely. "Would you like Daz the Destroyer to destroy them?"

"If I said yes, what would you do?"

The demon smiled. "Think creatively. There is not much time left for destruction. I would need to write them a stern letter. It would destroy their ego."

"I really liked how passionate Daz was about destroying things - without actually destroying anything but expectations." Midnight was creeping closer and he was overwhelmed with affection for this strange demon. 

"Can I kiss you?"

"Daz the Destroyer does not kiss."

Melchior's heart shattered in two. Stupid. So stupid. "I'm not asking Daz the Destroyer, I'm asking you."

"Cannot." The demon clasped Melchior's hands in his own, raising them to his lips in a kiss. "The contract forbids such things. There is an entirely different service if you wish a demon for romantic liaisons."

"Daz the Desireable?"

The demon smiled and shook his head. "I would never sign up to provide such services. You're beautiful Melchior, inside and out, and this evening has been such a pleasure. I really enjoyed it and there's nothing I'd like more than to kiss you."

And then there were lips upon Melchior's, surprisingly tender, tasting of the sea and the storm. Barely more than the lightest of brushes before Daz faded away into mist.


	6. Epilogue

Melchior has been absolutely dreading his eighteenth birthday. The phone call a few days ago confirmed that his family wouldn't be back for it. His mother promised to call him later in the evening but he knows better than to hang his hope on that. 

His exam results remained sealed in their envelope, his future and his acceptance at university hinging on the contents within. But he still doesn't have a clue what he wants to do with his life.

With school broken up, his friends were already looking to their own futures. Away on their last family holidays together before they struck off into the adult world. 

And then the call from Scott comes through, asking him on a date, with the implications he has another, more intimate birthday gift planned too. Maybe, before the prom happened, Melchior would have wanted his first time to be on his birthday and with his crush. Even if he'd not been quite certain he'd have gone along with whatever Scott wanted and been happy with it.

Now, he's still not sure he wants to go but it's not like he has anything better to do. 

Melchior dresses up in his best and only suit, the one Daz made for him that didn't turn back to normal when the demon left. Whenever he doubts that that magical evening happened, he pulls it out to run his hands over the fabric and breathe in the scent of sky and sea.

Just as he's leaving, lightning flashes outside. Melchior opens the door just as the thunder rumbles, to see a horse on the front lawn, munching on petunias.

"Skystorm?" Melchior's heart soars. The horse whickers.

He offers his hand, she snuffles it, and immediately he's offering, "apples, I have apples!" He dashes inside, returning with a bag of pink ladys for Skystorm when his phone buzzes with another text. 

Scott? His mother. Someone else wishing him happy birthday? 

Skystorm lowers her head and it's an invitation and... he doesn't know how long he's got, doesn't know if he's going to blink and she'll be gone and he can't risk it, he can't. He hugs her neck, trying not to sob into her mane, and then before he can second guess himself he clambers onto her back, using the wall to help him up. He strokes her neck, murmuring, trying to pretend that he knows what he's doing. 

He's heard of kelpies and fae creatures and knows what a terrible idea this is but staying behind seems even worse.

And then they're flying, through the streets, there's a crack of lightning, rumble of thunder, one minute they're in his world and the next they're very much not.

A strange city Melchior barely gets a glimpse of as Skystorm dives down to a park of vibrant green. 

"Daz!"

"Melchior. You came!" The demon's sitting there, waiting for him. Looking similar to how he appeared before, although more casually dressed in a white tunic. He smiles and waves some paper. "It's a temporary visitors contract. This says you agree to be here for a full day. That you came consensually, weren't abducted, will do no harm while here. And that I'll take complete responsibility for you. Read it first, if you need anything explained ask, then sign." 

"If I don't sign?"

"Then Skystorm will take you home. No harm done."

"And if I do?"

"Let me show you my world, shining, shimmering, splendid..."

"It doesn't matter what it says I'm going to sign it anyway."

"No." Daz says. "Always read the contract. Never sign anything before doing so. You were so careful with saying no wishes."

"I looked for you in the app but you weren't there anymore. I thought I'd never see you again."

"I couldn't before you were of age," Daz says. "I pulled some strings. You're going to have to agree to go to the university open day."

"There's a university here? They'll take me as a student?"

"With your magical potential? Yes. Although there's tests and such like."

"You go there?"

Daz nodded. "If you attend you'll need to live here. We do it properly, go through the right channels and you'll have interviews and such. Just to make sure you're a good fit. We'll pick up the forms, and the leaflets that explain everything."

"Why?" Melchior asked. "Why're..."

"Can I answer fully later? Over lunch maybe?"

Melchior nodded. 

"I know it must be overwhelming. Contract first. Do read it." 

"What's your name?"

"Oh. Daziel."

"That's lovely," Melchior smiled. Melchior sat down, next to Daziel on a bench and he was surprised by how comfortable it was. It was made to be sat on, to be used. "It's not hostile."

"What do you mean?" 

"The bench. It's not hostile."

"Why would it be?"

"Uh, back in my world all the benches are hostile. They're made so no one will sit on them too long and the homeless can't use them. But this is a nice bench."

"Focus." Daziel smiled. "Read the contract." 

And so Melchior did, asking for clarification at certain points. But it said exactly what Daziel had claimed it would. Melchior signed it, in ink, and Daziel did the same. 

"Okay, that's us set for the day. Now what do you want to do first?"

"Can I kiss you?" Melchior said.

Daziel laughed. "I did not bring you here for that. You don't have to."

"I know," Melchior says softly. "But I want to. Do you?"

Daziel's gaze dipped down and he nodded, shy in a way Daz had never been. When Melchior had dreamed of this moment it had been Daz, strong, powerful, forceful, taking, claiming, fiercely passionate, setting his blood on fire.

Their lips met and it was not the electric storm Melchior had imagined. Sweet and clumsy, like warm summer rain. The second kiss was as gentle as the first and there was no attempt to push it beyond that chaste touch.

"Are you okay?" Melchior asked. 

Daziel nodded, fingertips rising to press against his own lips. "I'm not seducing you." 

"I know." If anything Melchior was trying to seduce him. 

"Nothing is contingent on me, so you know. You owe me nothing. The admissions office will check anyway to make sure you're here of your own consent, that I'm not pressuring you in any way, and you'll be given time to think it over. You can say yes to university here, and if you decide to never see or speak to me again, that's totally okay."

"If I say yes, will I have to live here forever?"

"Oh no. It's like normal university, you can go home during breaks or weekends or whatever. There's also a few clubs specifically for humans. But it'll all get explained at the open day."

Melchior tangled his fingers in Daziel's, raising their hands to his lips, kissing the back of his hand. 

"If I jumped would you catch me?" Melchior asks.

Daziel's brow furrows in confusion. "Of course."

"I want to jump." On spying Daziel's concern he added. "Not literally. Into this, whatever we have. I want to jump. I want to throw caution into the wind and dive into the hurricane and see if we can fly.

"It wasn't a night of magic I missed. It wasn't your spells. It was you. Couldn't stop thinking of you, wanting you, wondering who you were. You make me sing and dance with the sheer joy of being around you. If it's just friends you want and this is you letting me down, gently, I'd rather know now. You're so beautiful, and charming, and I know you must have so many admirers and suitors and...

"Sssh," Daziel said softly, holding up a single finger. "Daz the Destroyer would have words."

"Tell me his then?"

Daziel shook his head. "We youths are known for being impulsive in regards to such matters of the heart. I'm trying very hard not to be. We've known each other for but a few hours. I want to fly with you too but we'll need to walk together first. Kiss me?"

And Melchior did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost the magic discussion in the editing, including the similarities between coding and rituals and how magic is just coding the universe. The sundials, moondials, and how to use them to compute traversing between dimensions disappeared too. Loved the concepts but couldn't get them to fit with the flow of the fic. Which in turn means that exactly how naturally gifted Melchior is at magic got dropped. 
> 
> The chess contest disappeared too. (There was going to be a second contest with the Prom Queen where she'd win but I ruthlessly pruned it and her from the fic.) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this treat!


End file.
